


containment

by annaella12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, this is kinda a sequal to handplates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaella12/pseuds/annaella12
Summary: papyrus just got away from his cage.now hes in a new one?





	containment

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

Papyrus shuddered. He looked around in the confinements of his gage, which was green in color and stacked on top of each other, all of them holding more...things. His hand shaked a bit as he looked down at his hand plate, the one that had been drilled into him years ago.   
He heard voices from either side of him, talking quietly.   
“I don’t know, i haven’t seen my sans for...i don’t know how long..swap, what if we never find them? What if we’ll be here forever?” one high pitched raspy voice whispered from his right.   
“Edge, stop saying things like that..we’ll find them, we just have to..you know….oh god i wish i had a cigarette.” another voice, slightly deeper than the other’s, said from below him. 

Papyrus knew what cigarettes were, but he didn’t like them. He had once saw gaster smoking one, and he would always cough and wheeze afterwards. He didn’t like them at all.  
He told himself next time he saw gaster smoking one, he’d knock it out of his mouth. And he’d tell him how bad they were.   
He had expected gaster to push him away, or even hurt him, and he was scared to. But he managed to when he saw gaster smoking.   
He smacked the cig out of his mouth. “No, those are bad for you! Please don’t hurt yourself! Those hurt you! I can see you coughing! You always wheeze when you smoke those things.” papyrus wrapped his arms around gaster, hugging him close.   
Gaster just looked surprised for a moment, then he smiled.   
“You know, you’re so much different than me. You care more than i thought you would.” he just stood there, and let papyrus hug him, and then hug him back. 

Papyrus found himself crying as he thought of this memory. It was one of the only times gaster had smiled at him, or even remotely shown affection towards the small skeleton. Of course, now papyrus was much older, and he was much bigger. He had only been seven when this memory happened, and now he was twelve. 

Again, locked in a small cage with nowhere to go, he found himself crying over sans, his ‘brother’. He and sans had been created together, not actual monsters..just..creations. things. 

“Swap?” the high pitched voice, edge, apparently, said.  
“Yeah?” swap answered.   
“Are we..are we ever going to get out of here?”   
“Yeah, bud, we’re getting out.”   
“I hope you’re right” edge said. 

Papyrus shuddered again and looked to his right, where a skeleton with a black shirt with spiked sleeves, and red pants that..were a bit revealing, sat. he looked scared. But he couldn’t see a lot, through the holes in the cages.  
He looked below him, and another skeleton sat there. He had an orange jacket, and he was wearing black basketball shorts. He wore red sneakers, and he looked distressed.   
“‘Uh...hello?” papyrus said.  
Edge jumped a bit. “Oh, it's just you..kid..”   
“Yeah..uh..”  
“Kid, look..what's your name?’  
“P-papyrus.”  
“That's what i thought. It's mine too, and edge’s too. We just go by edge and swap to tell the difference.”  
“Got it.”   
He looked above him, and a yellow dinosaur monster sat there.”  
“Al-alphys?” papyrus said.  
“O-oh h-hey pap-papyrus, i-i’m not your a-al-alphys..i’m regular undert-tale…”  
“Oh..”   
“Yeah, but i-i st-still know y-you.” she stuttered.  
“C-cool..”  
“Uh….” another voice said. It was deep, but almost squeaky.   
Papyrus couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but he knew alphys did. It was in one of his diagonals to his top. He could hear it coming from above him.   
“I’m phantom quill, but please, just call me quill-”  
“Shut up phantom Q.” a hoarse, very deep and raspy voice said.   
Papyrus turned to his right, seeing a skeleton with long legs and lots and lots of cracks in his skull. He had definitely been in a fight.   
“Who are you?”  
“Shadow phantom. Or phantom shadow. The order doesn’t matter.” quill said.  
“Yes it certainly does.” phantom snapped.  
“Oh, well what should i call you? Does everyone have phantom in their name?”   
“No. only quill, i, and our papyrus have it.” shadow said. “And call me shadow.”  
“That's what i was going to call you!” papyrus said happily.  
“Whatever, you child.”  
Papyrus winced but didn’t say anything in response.  
“Kid, hey.” he heard undyne say.  
“Hey, undyne. Are you my undyne?” papyrus asked.  
“Yeah, man.”  
“Great.”  
“Does anyone have a goddamn idea why we are being trapped in shitty little cages rotting away for endless days?” edge snapped suddenly, getting a grunt of agreement from shadow.  
“Yeah, what he said, without cussing.” a robotic voice said from below him.   
“Hey, mettaton.” papyrus said.  
“H-hey” mettaton said. “I’m-”  
“Not my mettaton, i know.” papyrus interrupted.  
“Y-yeah..”  
“So we know everyone but top right.” papyrus skepted.   
“Pff,” a deep scratchy voice puffed. “Who says, motherfucker.”  
“Um..” papyrus didn’t know what he’d done..  
“Hey, be nice to the kid, you jackass!” swap said  
“Yeah, you fucker! He's just a kid, and he was saying we didn’t know who was above shadow prick!” edge snapped.   
“Hey!” shadow said angrily.   
“Hey you!” edge snapped back.   
“Now wait-” swap started.  
“No, shut up!” shadow said, completely ignoring swap all together.  
“Oh i’ll show you how to tell me how to shut up you two faced asshole-”   
The bickering went on, and eventually swap and the other mysterious one, papyrus was calling him ‘right’ for now.  
“Shut up all of you!” swap said louder.   
“Be quiet you fucking lazy bones!” right said.   
“No.”   
Papyrus was getting quite tense, and he could tell the others were too. The four who were fighting were getting quite too out of hand. It was beginning to tick him off.   
Edge and shadow continued to fight, shouting curses and threats at one another. It was dreadful, really, to see how rough speaking they were with each other. It was not easy to ignore the shouts and yells. It was tough, he thought.   
They yelled and yelled and yelled, it hurt his ear sockets. So bad. 

"would you please shut up!" papyrus yelled at the top of his lungs, stopping everyones bickering.   
"we'll never get out of here if you continue to fight. please, just stay calm."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
